The Specialists
by Kryfar
Summary: A story featuring the nine Black Ops III specialists. Blood, violence, gore and possible sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Spectre

**Author's Note: This is a story about all nine of the multiplayer specialists. That means Donnie "Ruin" Walsh, Alessandra "Outrider" Castillo, David "Prophet" Wilkes, Erin "Battery" Baker, He "Seraph" Zhen-Zhen, Tavo "Nomad" Rojas, Experimental War Robot-115 "Reaper", "Spectre", and Krystof "Firebreak" Hejek. Ruin is armed with a Dingo LMG with a Grip and Extended Mags, and Dual Wield L-CAR 9 Pistols, as well as a Frag Grenade. Outrider is armed with a Locus Sniper Rifle with FMJ and a Ballistics CPU, and a Sheiva Assault Rifle with a Recon Sight, as well as two Flashbangs. Prophet is armed with a 48 Dredge LMG with Extended Mags and FMJ, and a BlackCell Launcher, as well as two EMP Grenades. Battery is armed with a KRM-262 Shotgun with a Laser Sight, Fast Mags, and a Stock, and** **an XM-53 Launcher, as well as C-4. Seraph is armed with an Argus Shotgun with a Long Barrel and Rapid Fire, and an RK5 Pistol with Extended Mags, as well as two Concussion Grenades. Nomad is armed with a VMP SMG with a Grip and a BOA 3 Sight, and an MR6 Pistol with a Laser Sight, as well as a Combat Axe. Reaper is armed with a KN-44 Assault Rifle with Extended Mags and a Stock, and an MR6 Pistol with FMJ, as well as a Semtex Grenade. Spectre is armed with a Kuda SMG with a Suppressor and a Reflex Sight, and an MR6 Pistol with a Suppressor, as well as two Black Hats. Firebreak is armed with a Man-O-War Assault Rifle with a Stock and Quickdraw, and an MR6 Pistol with Fast Mags, as well as a Thermite Grenade. All of them have access to** _ **both**_ **of their specialist abilities. Ruin; Gravity Spikes and Overdrive. Outrider; Sparrow and Vision Pulse.** **Prophet; Tempest and Glitch. Battery; War Machine and Kinetic Armor. Seraph; Annihilator and Combat Focus. Nomad; H.I.V.E. and Rejack. Reaper; Scythe and Psychosis. Spectre; Ripper and Active Camo. Firebreak; Purifier and Heat Wave. That's it. To the story!**

Chapter 1: Spectre

It was late at night. I had been hired to eliminate someone. A pompous dirt bag. Someone wants him dead. And they paid me to off him. I ain't one to say no to easy cash. I was on the roof top of a small motel building. I was looking over the edge down at the street. I wasn't worried about anyone seeing me. My dark armor blended in with the midnight sky. I saw a car pull up to the motel entrance. A man stepped out of the passenger seat. He seemed rich by what he was wearing. A white jacket over a black shirt with a red tie and a fancy white fedora. This was the guy for sure based on the info I was given. I smiled in my helmet.

"There you are," I said quietly to myself. I pulled my Kuda off my back, checking to make sure the silencer was on nice and tight. I quickly recalibrated the sight and walked towards the back of the building. I already knew what room my target was staying in. I reminded myself of what I was supposed to say before I killed him. I started climbing down the back ladder, stopping at the third floor. There was a very small ledge just outside of each window. I quickly jumped to the closest one and used my momentum to vault to the next one. I jumped again and again until I reached the fifth window. I stopped and crouched down so I wouldn't fall. I used my left hand to try and lift the window open. It didn't budge. "Locked," I said. "It's gonna take more than a little locked window to stop me." I extended my Ripper from my left wrist and brought the end down hard on the lock. It shattered easily. I retracted the bright blue blades and opened the window, quickly slipping inside. I closed the window and hurried over to the closet, aware that my target would be here any moment. I quickly entered the closet and shut it on myself. I waited. For almost three minutes I waited. Then I heard the door to the room open. I held my breath. I heard the door shut, then footsteps going past the closet. I quietly released my breath. I heard the sound of a suitcase unzipping. I quietly opened the closet door. I stepped out and looked over towards the bed. He was there. The white clad dirt bag that I was hired to eliminate. I smiled. "Hello Mr. Mallard," I said, smiling inside my helmet. The man jumped and quickly turned around. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Wh-Who are you?" he asked, shaking.

"Death," I growled. I extended my Ripper, slowly walking towards him. But before I got close, he did something I hadn't planned for. He reached back into his suitcase and pulled out an eight round revolver. I quickly reacted; charging forward and swinging my left arm, cutting his right hand clean off. He screamed and fell to his knees. I grabbed his face and forced him to look up at me. "Dalton sends his regards," I said. His eyes widened when he heard the name. Before he could cry out for help I drove my Ripper into his chest. He spat blood and died quickly. I ripped out the blades and retracted them. I let his body drop to the floor. I walked to the window, opened it, and jumped out. Before reaching the ground I activated my thrusters, slowing my fall. I landed softly on the parking lot pavement. "Now that that's over," I said to myself. "Time to get paid." I walked out of the lot and put two fingers to the side of my helmet. "Job's done," I said. "Pay up."

"Not yet," said my employer. "We've one more task for you."

"And that is?"

"You have another target, a man by the name of Steinbeck. He's a German. I'm sending you the details now."

"Gotchya. But this'll cost you extra."

"Of course. Be hasty though. I'm a very impatient man."

"Roger, consider him dead." I removed my fingers from my coms and pulled a flare from my belt. I tossed it into the middle of the street, the few bystanders that were out this time of night staring at me. I pulled my Kuda off my back and waited. Soon a helicopter arrived and let down a ladder for me. I grabbed onto the ladder and gave the pilot a thumbs up. He returned the gesture and the helicopter took off away from the hotel. I climbed up the ladder and into the passenger bay. I sat in one of the chairs, resting my Kuda in my lap.

"Where we going?" the pilot asked.

"Airport."


	2. Chapter 2: Reaper

Chapter 2: Reaper

 _Data Log:_

 _Begin Transmission;_

 **EWR-115:** Mission accepted. Moving to target location. *footsteps* Multiple hostiles sighted. Taking offensive measures. *mechanical whirring, rapid gunfire, unintelligible screaming, gunfire dies down* Area clear. Hostiles terminated. Proceeding on mission. *footsteps*

 **Control:** Your target should be in the manager's office. It's likely heavily guarded.

 **EWR-115:** Acknowledged. Taking precautionary measures. *metallic scrapping* Office located. Breaching in t-minus three seconds. *loud crack, gunfire, male screaming, gunfire ceases* Area clear. HVT KIA. *camera flash* Transmitting visual evidence.

 **Control:** Image received. Good work. We have a new mission directive for you. Another HVT. His name is Vuldar Steinbeck. Last known location is Berlin, Germany. A chopper will be there to pick you up. ETA five minutes.

 **EWR-115:** Acknowledged. Awaiting air transport.

 _End Transmission._

 **Author's Note: Sorry this was so short. All of Reaper's chapters will be written like this, and will likely be very short. Sorry. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nomad

Chapter 3: Nomad

I was in the woods. I had my personal hunting knife in my right hand. I was crouched behind a few bushes, peering through the vibrant green leaves. On the other side of the bushes was a small ball of dark brown fur with a long flat tail. I could hear its faint chitters as it munched on a stick. I could also hear the cicadas and mosquitoes around me. I tensed a moment when the creature raised its head, only to scratch at its cheek. I released a silent breath and tighten my grip on the hilt of my knife. It was now or never. I stood and activated my thrusters, leaping over the bushes. The beaver turned over its shoulder just in time to see me. I drove the end of my blade into the beaver's throat. It squeaked and fell to the ground with the knife. It squirmed a moment, then went still. I smiled and ripped the blade out of the animal, flicking off the blood.

"Lunch is served," I said to myself. I knelt down and began skinning the now dead animal. Once all of its flesh was exposed I laid out its pelt like a napkin and started cutting the meat from the bones, putting the slabs on the bloody hide. Once I had stripped it of as much meat as I could, I got to work making a fire. I made a small pile of branches and sticks surrounded by small stones. I picked up my knife and a stone. I quickly struck the stone with the knife, creating sparks. I face palmed. I had forgotten kindling. I quickly pulled up some dry grass and grabbed a few nearby twigs. I threw them onto the pile and struck the rock again. Nothing. I struck it again. Still nothing. Again. The sparks flew into the pile and some of the grass caught fire. I smiled. The fire quickly spread to the surrounding wood. Soon I had a cozy little camp fire. I set up a rig over the fire to cook the meat. I put the slabs of meat on top of the rig and let them cook. It only took about five minutes. I flipped the meat over and waited again. A few more minutes and it was all ready. I took out my canteen of water and rinsed the blood off of the beaver skin and put it in my lap. I took the meat and put the slabs on the pelt. "Muy bien," I said to myself. I ate the now cooked meat, enjoying its succulent juice. I was about half done when I heard something. I glanced towards the source of the sound. I could see figures moving through the trees. Humans. Or possibly even robots. Either way I knew they were looking for me. I sighed. "Guess I'll have to cut lunch short," I said quietly. I set the pelt on the ground and pulled my H.I.V.E. off of my back.

I started climbing a tree not far from my camp fire. I crouched down on one of the higher sturdy branches. I looked through the trees towards my camp site. I could see the figures getting close to it. I smiled. Closer and closer they came. I could hear voices now, definitely humans.

"Look! I see a fire!" one shouted. They reached my campsite and looked around.

"Fire's still burning! He couldn't have gone far!" another shouted. Suddenly there were a few brief pops. They looked around, their weapons raised. Not that guns would help them. Swarms of nanobugs flew at them. They started screaming and shooting. I saw the nanobugs sever arms and legs, biting throats and eyes. I almost laughed. The nanobugs dispersed, leaving a mess of blood and body parts. I jumped down from the tree, using my thrusters to slow my fall. I drew my VMP and walked towards the camp. I quickly did a search of the bodies, or what was left of them. I found something interesting on what I assumed was the leader's body. A digital mission assignment. I won't go into detail of what it said but it did say who had sent them. A man who's only ID I could make out was Steinbeck. I read a little deeper and noticed the orders had come from Berlin, Germany.

"Well," I said. "Looks like I'm going to Germany. I just need a ride." Just then I heard the sound of an incoming helicopter. "Hmm," I said. "Guess it's my lucky day." I quickly found out which direction it was coming from and climbed the nearest tree. I could see it flying towards me. It was small and black with a two man crew. I waited for it to get closer. When it was about a hundred yards in front of me I jumped up, activating my thrusters. As it flew past I grabbed one of its skis. My exo-suit gave me the strength to pull myself up into the passenger bay. I walked to the door of the cockpit and drew my hunting knife. I kicked the door open and leapt in. I drove my knife into the chest of the co-pilot, quickly ripping it out and slashing the throat of the pilot. Once they were both dead I quickly grabbed the stick and pulled back, so as not to crash into any trees. Once at a high enough altitude I activated auto pilot and pulled the two bodies to the passenger bay, throwing them out the side and watching them fall towards the earth. I sat in the pilots chair and held the stick. "Here I come, Germany."


	4. Chapter 4: Outrider

Chapter 4: Outrider

I was on a rooftop in Rio. I had my Sparrow in my hands with an arrow notched. I was watching the night sky. I was getting impatient. I had been on this rooftop for nearly an hour just waiting. Then I saw it. Or rather, I heard it. Helicopter rotors. I could see the black chopper flying through the night sky about a mile from me, and it was getting closer. I smiled. I waited for it to get within three-hundred yards. Once it was I pulled back my bowstring. I pointed the arrow upwards towards the helicopter. I aimed just a little bit above the chopper and waited for the perfect moment. It wasn't long. I released the bowstring, loosing the arrow. It sailed through the night sky and I saw a small spark when it hit the chopper. A second later, it detonated. The chopper itself didn't explode but it did start to spin out of control. I could hear people on the streets below screaming and shouting. The chopper started spinning right towards me.

"Oh shit," I mumbled. I stood straight and started sprinting towards the next rooftop. I leapt over the alley between the buildings and rolled onto the next roof. I glanced back over my shoulder. The chopper crashed right into the side of the building I had been on previously. It exploded in an amazing fireball and the screaming in the streets escalated. I stood and smiled. I started running, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Eventually I reached the one I called home. I slid down the tin roof onto the balcony below. I landed softly and turned around, walking into the room. I tossed myself on the bed and lay on my back. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Outider," said a male voice said in my ear. "I'm watching the news. Apparently a chopper was mysteriously shot down just minutes ago." I opened my eyes and smiled.

"I wonder how that happened," I said. I heard him laugh.

"Good work tonight Les," he said. "I'd love to say you're off but I've got another job for you." I sighed.

"Okay," I said, sitting up. "What is it?"

"HVT. Name's Steinbeck. He's in Berlin. There's a plane waiting for you at the airport. Runway three."

"Got it," I said. "But you're buying me a drink when I get home."

"Of course. See ya then." I stood from my bed and walked out onto the patio. I climbed up onto the roof and started running towards the airport.

Upon reaching the airport I climbed down a service ladder to the street below. I knew they wouldn't just let in a fully armed rebel. So I snuck in through the maintenance room outside the main building. One of the janitors spotted me. I quickly leapt forward and drove my fist into his temple, knocking him out. I hid the unconscious body in the broom closet and went on my way. I peeked out the door to the airport loading bay. There were civilians everywhere. I closed the door and took a look around. I spotted a vent that was easily in reach. I smiled and pulled an arrow out of my hip quiver, using like a crowbar to pry off the vent cover. Once off I climbed into the vent, crawling silently. It was easy to find the out take vent that lead to the runways. I turned and rammed my foot into the vent cover, it flew off down onto the runway. I climbed out and used my thrusters to soften my landing. I knew there would be guards out here so I drew my Sparrow just in case. I sprinted towards runway three, eyes peeled for anyone in a security uniform. Once I reached the correct runway I saw a small two man jet. Its engines were running and the pilot waved at me.

"You Outrider?" he yelled.

"Si! That's me!"

"Okay! Get in the back and I'll fly you to Berlin!" I ran towards the open cockpit and climbed into the back seat. The pilot hopped into the front and hit the button to close the cockpit. I flipped down my hood and put on the head set. "All set back there?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" He started taxying down the runway and lifting up. Soon we were in the air and on our way to Germany.


End file.
